The Promise
by shiznat13
Summary: Shizuru made a promise to Natsuki before she leave from work. months past, then something unexpected happened to Shizuru . Could Shizuru still keep her promise, now that she's dead?


_It's kinda late when I wrote this and I'm sleepy, so I apologize in advance if you find many grammar errors. _

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mai-Hime_**

* * *

A Thunder claps the gray sky, a Lightning flash the slightly dark cemetery, Rain poured down the ground and the umbrellas. A lot of people stood around the black and gold coffin that's been slowly lowered by two men in black suit. A cries of mourning filled the cemetery.

Hollow Emerald eyes, watch as the coffin reaches the six foot ground. The people around her started tossing flowers on top of the coffin, while she waited the people to finish tossing their flowers, She looks down to the flower, she's holding in her right hand. She slowly twirls it between her forefinger and thumb. Its a lavender flower, her love's favorite. She continues to stare at it as the background around her blur, the sounds of crying and the pouring rain sound distant.

_They were standing near the cliff, The sound of water crashing on the rock could be heard._

" _What are you doing? " Ask Natsuki as Shizuru abruptly grabbed her hand, her eyes widen when Shizuru pull out a pocket knife in her pocket jeans._

" _Shi-Shizuru? " She relaxes when Shizuru smiles reassuringly at her._

" _How much do you love me Natsuki? " Natsuki looks in confusion at Shizuru but answer anyway._

" _More than you know " Shizuru studied Natsuki's face._

" _Are you willing to make a promise to me? " Natsuki looks determinedly at Shizuru_

" _Of course " Shizuru smile sweetly before turning Natsuki's hand so that she's facing the palm, she slowly lowers the knife, the tip of it touches the palm. Natsuki looks nervously at her palm, then to Shizuru who was watching her reaction._

" _I'm going to cut our palm. It's a way of sealing our promise to each other. Are you ready? " _

_Natsuki stare in Shizuru's dark red eyes for a minute before nodding and smiling at Shizuru, conveying she's trusting her. Shizuru took a deep breath before swiftly cutting Natsuki's palm. The cut is two inches long, blood seeps out, covering her palm. Natsuki hiss when Shizuru cut her palm, She watched as Shizuru do the same thing on her own palm without even flinching. Then Shizuru grasps her own bloody hand on Natsuki's. She holds Natsuki's hand firmly and look her straight in the eyes with her blazing red eyes._

" _My Natsuki, I love you more than my life and I will do anything just for you. I know I've always been away because of my work and I'll be leaving again next week , it would probably take two or three months before I could come back home , but know this, no matter where I go or however long it take me away from you, I will always come back to you even if you are thousand miles away. I will come back in your arms. No one or anything could prevent me from coming back to you, even if its death. We will always be together forever, I promise that. " Shizuru said passionately._

_Natsuki doesn't know why Shizuru suddenly made a promise like this. She doesn't know if she should be scared or happy, She's scared she will promise the same to Shizuru._

" _We'll be together forever. I promise to" The clear sky was suddenly blocked by dark clouds. A Thunder roared. Shizuru kisses their joined hands, Blood still dripping from their hands to the ground they're standing._

_A blood tainted her lips, She brought her right hand on Natsuki's cheek, caressing it with her thumb. She slowly closes the distance between them. Natsuki close her eyes as Shizuru's lips touch her own. She could taste blood, their mixed blood._

A hand on her shoulder made her look up from staring at the flower on her hands. She saw Mai giving her a concern look. She smiles, but it didn't reach her eyes to reassure Mai she's okay. Now the former Hime is more worried by that expression.

She and the former Hime were standing across Natsuki when the coffin were being lowered earlier. They notice Natsuki expressionless and tearless face considering how much she loves Shizuru. To see her like that made them worried so they let Mai to approach Natsuki when she stared long on the flower she's holding. They know how much Natsuki and Shizuru love each other and to see her like this, not even shedding a single tear made them very worried.

Mai nodded her head to the coffin covered by flowers, indicating her turn to throw her flower. Natsuki turn to look at the coffin, She brought the flower to her lips " I love you " she whispers before letting the flower fall.

The rain had stopped pouring when Natsuki tossed the flower and the two men in suit started covering the coffin with soil.

After burying the coffin and placing the tombstone. The people said their condolence and bid them goodbye. Natsuki nodded her head absent-mindedly as a response to the people while staring at Shizuru's name written on the tombstone.

Her friends stay a bit longer before saying their condolence to Natsuki. Nao patted Natsuki's back comfortingly, Natsuki turn to look at Nao and gave her a thank you smile. Nao return the smile before saying goodbye.

Natsuki senses a presence at her side, she turns her head and saw Haruka with Yukino, trying to stop herself from crying. Natsuki just smiles at the sight. Haruka's face is so red, her nose is red too, and her lower lip is trembling. Yukino was on her side rubbing her back. Haruka swallow the lump in her throat before speaking.

" She's my rival and best friend, My day cannot be complete without yelling at her." Natsuki nodded, she waited for Haruka to continue.

" I.. I'm sorry for what happened to her, If only... If only I'd been more cautious, this would not happen. "

Natsuki face Haruka fully, she shakes her head " No, It's not your fault, you didn't know they would go that far."

Haruka shakes her head fiercely. " I've been in the business world with her for years, I should have known that something like that would happen. Considering how dangerous our opponent this time."

" Haruka, don't blame yourself. Do you think Shizuru would be happy with a weak Suzushiro Haruka , her best friend and rival. "

Haruka looks down on the ground . Thinking what Natsuki said. with new determination, she look at Natsuki, fire in her eyes this time.

" Me, weak? no Suzushiro is weak. " She breath through her nose loudly, she then face the tombstone. " Hear this Bubuzuke, wherever you are, I will find who did this to you and make them pay. so just rest there and drink your tea. "

Haruka then turns back to Natsuki " Thank you. Goodbye. " Haruka then marches away, Yukino bows her head to Natsuki who nodded in return. The rest bid their goodbye to Natsuki, Only Mai stays behind. Mai stood beside Natsuki. Natsuki look up at the dark sky, Night is slowly showing, making the atmosphere more cold. She felt her eyes sting and blink a couple of times to stop the tears that starting to flood her eyes. She sniffs and lick her now dry lips.

Mai continues to watch her friend compose herself. She looks down at the tombstone before deciding to break the silence.

" You know it's alright to cry, no one is here but us... You should let it out instead of keeping it in your heart. Shizuru-san won't be happy if you shut us out from you. "

Natsuki look at Mai and smile, Mai just sighs.

" That won't work on me. I know when you fake it or not. "

Natsuki's expression turn apologetic.

" Can I have a time for myself and Shizuru? "

Mai nodded. " We're always here for you, when you need anything. " She said. She hugs Natsuki tight before turning around to walk over where Tate is waiting for her.

Natsuki crouches down and touch the soil covering the coffin. A single tear made its way down her cheek to the soil she's touching, before she knows it, tears started flowing down her cheeks.

" Shi... (hic) zuru.. " Natsuki drop to her knees with her forehead touching the ground, her fingers digging the soil. She cries out Shizuru's name over and over.

From a distance, Mai can hear Natsuki's cry. She wipe the tears that keep flowing while Tate rub her back.

" Let's go " Tate said as he wraps his hand around her shoulder.

" B-but.. But what if Natsuk- " Mai tried to reason, but Tate cut her off.

" Don't worry, Kuga-san is not stupid enough to do anything foolish. We should probably go, we need to leave her alone for now and I'm sure she doesn't want us to see her like that."

Mai eventually nodded, she cast a worried look at Natsuki before walking with Tate. She'll visit Natsuki tomorrow to check her condition.

_" THAT UNGREETFUL FOOLS! " A fuming Haruka shouts as she steps out the elevator with her business partner Shizuru Fujino and assistant Yukino Kikukawa._

_" It's ungrateful Haruka-chan " Corrected Yukino. Haruka huff, but didn't say anything in return._

_Shizuru just chuckles, she pulls out her phone to call her Natsuki when she saw its battery low. She sigh, she really should have check her battery before going to the meeting. now she couldn't call her Natsuki to remind her not to skip lunch. _

_They walk out the building and Shizuru is about to ask Haruka to borrow her phone when she saw a shining light on the corner of her eyes, she turns to look at it. The building to the left across them, she saw too late, the assassin before she could react, Haruka's ranting sound distant, all her attention was on the assassin as he fire and hit her straight through her heart. Moments with Natsuki flashes in her eyes, especially the most treasure moments. The last thing she saw was Natsuki's face smiling lovingly at her before she hit the ground and her last breath left her._

_Natsuki was fixing her bike's front wheel when her phone ring. She looks at it and saw Haruka's name. ' Hmm, why would Haruka call me?. Maybe its Shizuru, she probably forget to charge her phone. ' she though, and quickly wipes her hands and answer her phone._

_" Hel- " She was cut off before she could finish saying hello._

_" K-Kuga... Shizuru, she was shot by an assassin. ( Loud deep breath) She d-didn't make it. " _

_Natsuki drops her phone. It took a second before Haruka's words' click. ' Shizuru.. Is dead?, Her one and only love.. Is dead? ' She collapse on her knees_

_" No.., no, it can't be true.." She whisper brokenly. " GOD DAMN IT!. IT CAN'T BE!... SHIZURU! " Natsuki punches the cement ground as she started weeping for the lost of her love._

Natsuki unlock her front door. She was soaked and a bit muddy is on her clothes and face, she takes off her dirty shoes and soaked socks. she padded to her bathroom while taking her dirty clothes on the way, leaving a trail of clothes behind. She looks at herself in the mirror, her still misty eyes are red and puffy, dark circle under her eyes is more visible because of her now pale face. She sigh of tiredness before getting under the shower. She put both of her hands on the wall in front of her as she let the hot water warm her cold body. After a few minutes, she steps out of the shower and dry herself. She walk over to her closet , open it and scan her sleeping clothes. She picks a purple button up shirt, Shizuru's shirt. she brought it up to her face and smell Shizuru's lingering scent.

_Shizuru search the left side of the bed and it felt empty. She sat up and scan the room, no Natsuki in sight. ' Now where could be My Queen is? ' Shizuru pondered. She looks up when she heard the door opening, there, her Queen looks at her with a slight start. _

_" Did I wake you up? " Natsuki asks, coming to sit on the bed._

_Shizuru snake her arms around Natsuki's waist. She nuzzles her neck that has many love bites before giving it a lick._

_ " Hmm.., Not really. I just woke up because my Queen is not by my side, keeping me warm " Shizuru said, inhaling Natsuki's addicting scent. Natsuki rolls her eyes and mutter a ' silly' ._

_Shizuru chuckles. She looks at what Natsuki is currently wearing, She notice its her button up shirt._

_" oh., you're wearing my shirt. " _

_" Hmm, I just love your scent. So I wear it. " Natsuki lay down with Shizuru hovering haft of her body._

_" Well, I'll give it to you, for you to wear it whenever I'm away... But for now " Shizuru pause as she started unbuttoning her shirt from Natsuki. _

_" Take it off and make love with me " She toss the shirt away before kissing those irresistible lips. Natsuki just moan in agreement._

Natsuki put on the shirt and Black lacy underwear. She then climbs over her bed, inhaling Shizuru's scent before sleep easily claim her tired body.

* * *

The Rain started again, but it pours harder than earlier. A lightning strike a certain Tombstone, breaking it in haft. There's a movement of a lump soil before a hand emerge, it feels its surroundings before anther hand joins it. Slowly a lump started to appear, wet chestnut hair cover in dirt emerge from the ground, followed by its body that dress in a white dress that now is dirty from the mud. It crawls slowly before wobbly standing with its shoulder slump and head down.

Rain washes the mud off of her body revealing a very pale features. She sniffs the air as her eyes slowly flutter open. Another lightning flash, Dark red eyes glinting.

" Hahhhhh. " An exhale sound carried by the wind.

* * *

Natsuki toss and turn in her sleep, a sudden loud thunder makes her sit up awake. She scans her surrounding frantically, then remember she's in her room. She tried to calm her labored breathing and pounding heart. She looks to her nightstand and saw her clock, 12:01 AM. Natsuki sigh, Shizuru's funeral flash in her mind, making her heart squeeze very tight. Tears started to form in her eyes, she sniffs, wiping her tears on her sleeves. " (hic) Shi.. Shizuru "

She suddenly stops her whimper when she heard her front door's knob being force to unlock. Then it stop, before she heard the sound of a door opening slowly and it's coming from her back door. ' _Shit , I forgot to lock the back door_ ' . She quietly took her gun inside the drawer, she attempt to stand when she heard sluggish footsteps nearing her room. She quickly aim her gun in the direction of the door and waited for that person to walk in. The knob turn and her door slowly open, a silhouette is all she can see, the room is dark and the moon is blocked by dark clouds.

" _Nat~su~ki... " _

The silhouette whisper. Natsuki's eyes widen, her hand started shaking '_ That voice!, B__ut it's impossible! '._ Another lightning strike, lightning the room for a moment and the person standing in front of her, showing her face and those oh-so familiar Crimson eyes. She drop her gun, she could hear her heart beating wildly, tears slid down her cheeks. She turn the lamp on while keeping her eyes on the person still standing in front of her, She must be hallucinating _' I'm just hallucinating, Shizuru is dead already!'. _Despite her thought, she still call her by her love's name.

"Shi..zuru? "

Shizuru started to walk towards Natsuki, as she came closer, Natsuki could see the state of her dress. She stared in those Dark red eyes and felt herself rise to stand, _' it's really her.. But how? ' . _

" But how? " She voice her thought. Still staring at Shizuru who smile slowly.

" _I did say I'll come back to you " _

Then she remembers.. Their promise to each other that day. Fresh tears slid down her cheeks, she still can't believe it. it's so good to be true, even if Shizuru's a zombie now, it doesn't matter one bit. The important thing is she's back.

Shizuru slowly embrace Natuski who embrace her back tightly, sobbing on the crook of her neck.

" _ I'm back " _Shizuru whisper to her ear.

" Welcome back " Natsuki greeted back as she looks up at Shizuru. They slowly lean in, after so many months away from each other and a death of a significant other, Their lips finally meet.

Their love for each other is so strong , not even death can break them apart.

* * *

_Nothing is impossible when it comes to SHIZNAT..! Not even death! :) Hope you like it.._

_~Euri~_


End file.
